1. Field of Invention
Embodiments relate to a vehicle charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different portable devices require different input voltages. The time required to charge a portable device through a vehicle charger or cigarette lighter adapter (CLA) in a vehicle is very long, or portable devices are not fully charged through the vehicle charger or CLA. This is because the vehicle charger or CLA is configured as a step-down converter such as a buck converter.
For example, when a portable device having an input voltage higher than an output voltage of a battery in a vehicle is charged, the power supplied from a vehicle charger or CLA is insufficient, and therefore, the charging speed of the portable device is very slow, or the portable device cannot be fully charged. In addition, if the output voltage of the battery further decreases due to cold weather, the charging speed of the portable device may become slower.